


Baby boy

by luciferschildhasrisen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen
Summary: Gigi acts flirty with Nicky until Crystal has had enough and gives Gigi exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to "I long for you" but this can be read alone too. But you should also check that one out because duh, smut. Hope you like it :)

Gigi and Crystal were dating pretty much immediately after their first hook up. They woke up in each other's arms and realised that they enjoyed the feeling. They had known all this time that their feelings were there, but they pushed them away for the competition. Now that the competition was over with, they said fuck it.

  
They still decided to keep everything on the down low for the moment however. The fans could be wild and they'd like to get further into their relationship before they announce anything. A month of dating wasn't enough for the two drag queens, they wanted to make it further before they made anything public. Though they already knew they would. Gigi couldn't go two seconds without thinking of the guy with the deep eyes and the curly mullet. 

  
And Crystal?

  
Well, Crystal was absolutely fascinated by the world of Gigi Goode. He didn't know how to explain it, he just felt intoxicated by Gigi's presence. Whenever Gigi waltzed into the room with a new outfit on, no wig, no makeup, Crystal's heart skipped a beat. Gigi was practically perfection. Crystal noticed the small little flaws but somehow they just made the queen more fascinating and lovable.

  
Crystal was hanging around Gigi's apartment when there was a knock at the door. Crystal hoped it was a delivery or something because this was supposed to be their day to just hang out. No distractions. Gigi strolled over to the door to open it, revealing Nicky Doll. Crystal was happy to see him of course, but he still felt a little sad that their day was being interrupted.

  
"Hey Nicky! What's up? Come in" Gigi invited the queen with a friendly tone. Although on the show Gigi had his bitchy moments, he was an absolute sweetheart. Maybe even more so than Crystal.

  
"Just wanted to visit my best friend!" Nicky exclaimed before she spotted Crystal on the sofa. 

  
"Oh hey Crystal! What are you doing here? Gigi don't tell me you're cheating on me!" Nicky was always one to be a jokester, so neither men took anything serious from his words.

  
"Sorry Nicky but Gigi's mine now" Crystal joked back. Crystal caught a quick look at his boyfriend, giving him a small wink when Nicky's attention was elsewhere.   
Speaking of Nicky's attention. It was currently directed entirely on Gigi. He was clearly staring, checking him out shamelessly but of course Gigi didn't notice. I mean, Gigi is hot, everyone checks him out, in and out of drag. But it still made Crystal's stomach twist unhappily.

  
Nicky made his way over to the sofa where Crystal sat, Gigi sitting on the other side of him. With Nicky sandwiched between the boyfriend's, he started up a conversation about meetings that were coming up, the cameos he was going to film and anything else he thought of in the moment. Crystal directed most of his attention back to the TV, however he never failed to miss when Nicky would laugh and place his hand on Gigi's thigh. Gigi's uncovered thigh since the boy had insisted the room was boiling hot. Crystal was warm himself and was wearing shorts too, but he wasn't the one getting felt up.

  
Crystal felt a little dumb. Nicky wasn't feeling him up, they just had a strong bond. Nicky and Gigi were always destined to be friends since the first episode, so why was Crystal feeling so jealous? He knew that Gigi and him were in an amazing place in their relationship, both of them feeling secure and cared for. But then Crystal looked over at Gigi and saw him taking off his shirt. His mouth nearly dropped open.

  
"Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Nicky, I just can't stand this heat!" Gigi claimed. Crystal was sure that Nicky's eyes scanned over his boyfriend's body. 

  
"Oh not at all!" Nicky assured before they continued chatting about whatever, Crystal didn't really care. He only cared about the fact that Gigi was on display and Nicky was clearly enjoying the view. He had to do something about it.

  
"Oh Gigi, when were we gonna go to the store?" Crystal asked with sweetness in his voice, to avoid any suspicion from Nicky.

  
"You were meant to be going out? And look at me butting in and interrupting your day! I need to be going now anyway, I'm meeting Heidi for lunch, enjoy your day my lovelies!" Gigi followed Nicky to the door to show him out and as soon as the door shut behind the French queen, Gigi turned around.

  
"We're going to the store?" He asked his boyfriend who had a strange look in his eyes. 

"No. Just needed an excuse to get him out" Crystal said it as it was. He saw Gigi tense up a little and wondered why.

  
"And why would that be?" Gigi questioned. There was a slyness to his tone that Crystal noticed instantly. He was teasing Nicky. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he did it all to get Crystal riled up. 

"So that I can give my slutty boyfriend what he deserves" Crystal whispered as he pinned Gigi against the door and starting sucking bruises into his neck. Gigi gasped at the sudden change in Crystal's attitude. He had a dark look in his eyes that Gigi hadnt ever witnessed before. Even if this was his plan, he didn't expect it to work. He didn't know if Crystal had it in him. 

Crystal's hand moved to palm Gigi through his shorts, feeling the hardness there and listening to the soft moans of his boyfriend.

"Does being a filthy little slut get you hard baby? Does it make you feel good?" Crystal asked, not at all expecting an answer, just saying it to tease Gigi some more. Gigi was tensing his jaw, trying his best not to make any noise. He didn't wanna give Crystal that satisfaction just yet. That all went out the window when Crystal took his hand away and pressed his hips against, Gigi's rubbing their dicks together. Gigi's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. Crystal was always the bottom and they hadn't tried anything else just yet. Though Gigi knew that was about to change.

"Come on, moan for me Gigi, beg for my cock" Crystal ordered, his voice deeper than Gigi had ever heard it before. How was his voice so steady? Gigi was turning into jelly under his partner's touch and Crystal was keeping it all together somehow. Gigi blushed at the order, biting his lip and not giving in just yet.

Crystal pressed his hips harder into Gigi's, and they both felt the wet spot beginning to form as Gigi was steadily leaking precome. It was all too much, but it all felt so fucking good.

"Please Crystal, want your cock so fucking bad. Want you to pound into me over and over until I'm fucking shaking" Gigi managed to gasp out alongside the many whines and groans. Apparently that was good enough for Crystal because he was dragging Gigi into the bedroom and pushing him down onto the mattress.

Crystal towered above him, looking so powerful and intimidating but in all the right ways. He quickly undid the button on his shorts and pulled them down his tan legs, making quick work of his boxers too. Before Gigi could start taking off his clothes, Crystal was holding him by the back of the neck and pulling him forward so that his mouth was inches away from his hard cock. Crystal rubbed the head of his dick against Gigi's lips, smearing precome all over them. Gigi was desperate for it. He was so hard for this man.

"If you blow me good then I'll fuck the life out of you baby boy"

Gigi was embarrassed at the loud moan he let out at Crystal's downright filthy words, but couldn't find himself caring too much as he was taking Crystal into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. Gigi bobbed his head up and down, listening to the encouraging moans coming from his boyfriend. Crystal's hand found it's way into Gigi's hair and held him there. Right down to the base of his dick. Gigi was glad that he didn't have a gay reflex because then he wouldn't be able to swallow around Crystal's dick like he was at that moment. Crystal could feel himself losing control and fast, so he pulled Gigi off of his dick to avoid coming too soon.

"On your hands and knees now" Crystal's voice was loud and demanding. It was turning Gigi on in ways that he didn't know were possible, though he didn't stop to think about it as he scrambled to get on his hands and knees like Crystal wanted. He felt Crystal yank his shorts and boxers down and off of his body. He felt so exposed, naked on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to just do something.

What he didn't expect was Crystal's tongue licking at his asshole and making his eyes roll into the back of his head for the second time in only 20 minutes.

"Oh fuck please please please, yes, more" Gigi babbled as Crystal's tongue prodded at his entrance and made it's way inside. Crystal was tongue fucking him as if he were a starving man. Gigi had never been eaten out before and the sensation was mind blowing. Crystal was clearly losing some patience as he added a finger alongside his tongue, trying to prepare Gigi as thoroughly as possible in the least amount of time. To distract Gigi from the stretch of two fingers, he explored his prostate in all it's glory, making Gigi feel like he had died and gone to heaven. Crystal scissored his two fingers before he added a third and pumped them inside of Gigi at a fast speed, making him pant and moan.

Crystal withdrew his fingers and rubbed the head of his dick against Gigi's hole, teasing him once again.

"Are you ready for me yet baby?" Gigi nodded his head vigorously and tried to move his hips backwards in an attempt to get Crystal inside of him quicker. Crystal held his hips to stop him moving and pressed the head of his cock inside his needy boyfriend. Gigi groaned at the feeling of Crystal penetrating him. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but then Crystal slowly slid in all the way and was as deep as he could go. Gigi felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He could feel Crystal's dick so close to his prostate.

"M-move Crystal, please" Gigi begged. Crystal chuckled slightly at his partner who he had made so desperate. So desperate for Crystal to fuck him into next week. 

"So you're the one calling the shots now? I don't think so" Crystal pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in, nailing Gigi's prostate head on. Gigi nearly screamed at the feeling. But instead of thrusting again, Crystal remained still, waiting for Gigi to give in.

"Please Crystal, please!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Crystal questioned, his voice so sexy, as if he were mocking Gigi.

"I need you to fuck me hard, need you to take me like I need it. Nobody else could ever give me what I need, only you Crystal. Be rough, please, I want it so bad" Gigi admitted, his voice still slightly hoarse from having Crystal's dick choking him. 

Crystal was pleased with his words and began fucking him like he was on a mission. Pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, his hips smashing into Gigi's thighs every time. He was so deep, Gigi was sure that he could feel him in his stomach. Then all of a sudden it stopped again, and Crystal pulled out. Before Gigi had time to whine, Crystal was flipping him over and slotting between his open thighs. Gigi's legs crossed behind Crystal's back, pushing him forward, right where he needed him. Crystal was inside him again in record speed, pounding into Gigi and making him forget his own name.

Now that Gigi was on his back, he could look into Crystal's eyes as he fucked him hard. Where Gigi's eyes were pleading and half closed, Crystal looked determined. Determined to make sure that Gigi felt this every time he sat down for at least a week. It was too much, Gigi could feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, his thighs trembling and his dick hard against his stomach. Crystal knew that he was close and made a fist around Gigi's dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Just as Gigi felt his orgasm hit, Crystal smashed their lips together, kissing him so intensely that Gigi was overwhelmed. As the orgasm wracked through his body he moaned into Crystal's mouth loudly, but Crystal wasn't complaining. Quite the opposite. The sounds of his boyfriend coming made Crystal's hips come to a stop and his dick pulse as he came inside Gigi. He felt like the orgasm would last forever, but it came to an end eventually, leaving both of the men completely breathless.

Crystal pulled out of Gigi and flopped down next to him on the bed. Gigi could feel cum dripping down his thighs. He sighed as he felt completely content.

"Didn't know you had it in you" Gigi admitted as she snuggled into Crystal's side.

"Me neither, I don't even know what happened! But we're doing rough sex more often."

Gigi made a mental note to send a thank you text to Nicky later.


End file.
